First Time
by hotterhatter2211
Summary: I fell in love with an angel" a song fic NaruxMai


**I don't own GH or the song...if u haven't noticed I really like song fic...i normally get many ideas from songs I listen to so yeah...song:First time Artist: Lifehouse**

_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide_

She never knew I always was only looking at her. Her big chocolate brown eyes always caring for others. Unlike mine that were as cold as ice. I never showed emotion yet she made them show many times. I always had her on my mind. I was afraid of letting another person into my heart. I had locked it down since Gene had died afraid I might get hurt. The more I looked at the harder it was to keep her out. I tried to keep myself away from her but when I was not near her my heart ached. I didn't want her out of my sight more and more. She was like a drug that I couldn't stop. I had fallen in love with an angel.__

Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside

I had finally said it. She was my whole world. Without her I was nothing. I held my breath as I looked at her afraid of rejection but I had to tell her. She had tears in her eyes as she said "I do to" my heart fluttered. She loved me. I felt joy I hadn't felt since the death of my brother. She had given me what I had been missing for years. I walked up to her and hugged her as I wanted to do many times before inhaling her scent. She hugged me back as she said "I love you to" in my ear. I hugged her tighter as she said that. An angel loved a devil like me.__

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

I had invited her to come with me to lunch. She unknowing the surprise followed me. We got in the car as I drove out of town. "where are we going?" she asked me. I just put on a small smile and kept driving. We were a few minutes away when I told her to put on a blindfold which she did so. When we got their I helped her out of the car and moved her in the right spot before removing the blindfold. She looked shocked at first then really happy as she looked back at me and said "it's beautiful." I had taken her to a hill out of town where you could see the whole town and a table and a meal set up. The whole time I couldn't take my eyes off her as she looked at the view. The sun glimmered against her fabulous skin. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.__

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes

It was like waking up from a dream. Every time I saw her I forgot about everything else. She was my life. When she wasn't near me I would worry about her. When she was near me I couldn't stop looking at her. She is everything I need nothing more. I loved her more than anything else. I would give up everything to be near her. I needed her more as the days went on. The days flew by near her. She brought me feelings I missed many times over. I was happy for the first time since Gene's death.__

Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside

_  
_She had found out. She new about Gene. I saw tears streak down her face. "Why didn't you tell me." was all she could say. My heart was split into two. I was supposed to back to go back to England. I was about to board the plane. I was about to when my legs stopped. I couldn't leave Mai. I turned and ran to Mai as I hugged her. "Naru, we have to board the plane" Lin told me. I turned to him before saying "tell my parents I wont be coming back." Lin stared at me before turning to enter the plane. "i will be back in a week." he told me with a smirk on his face. I turned back to Mai and walked up to her before lifting her chin as my lips met hers. We stood their for a few minutes as I held her tighter against my chest. I would never leave Mai alone.__

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

_We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home_

I asked her when we went to the festival I had spent hours deciding on when and where to ask her. I also took forever on finding the right ring. I felt the same as I had when I confessed to her. I looked up from where I was kneeling to see her face surprised but happy at the same time as she kissed me and hugged me. "yes" she said to me in the hug. I hugged her back before pulling away and putting the ring on her finger. She examined it before looking back at me with a huge smile on her face. We started walking around more of the festival hand in hand. __

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scar that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time.

It was the day I had been waiting for since that night. I was so nervous I couldn't think strait. I looked around to see lin and Yasuhara on one side and Ayako, Masako, and Madako on the other side. I heard the doors open as I looked to see Mai being lead by Bou-san down the aisles. She looked beautiful in a white dress with a red rose design. Her long hair was curled. Her face was covered by a vale which would be removed later. When she was standing next to me I couldn't pay attention to John as he continued with the ceremony. When I lifted the vale I saw she looked better than I could ever imagin as I kissed her and finished the ceremony.

**This isn't how I normally do song fic but I couldn't resist. Well tell me what u think!!!**


End file.
